


Accidental Summons

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Wanting to bring back his mother, Adrien uses ancient magic he found to bring back the dead, instead of his mother though, he summoned a young cat girl with a habit for mischief.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 44





	Accidental Summons

Her black tail swished back and forth as her blue eyes followed her master. The gold bell around her throat makes noise slightly at her movements. Her black ears twitched against her pigtailed hair. 

“I’m bored, play with me,” she called, rolling onto her back and exposing her naked body. Adrien blushed as he pulled his wizard's hat down over his eyes. 

“What happened to your clothes?” He asked, trying to focus on his spellbook. Marinette was an accidental summons. She had appeared when he had tried to summon his mother from the dead. A sexually active cat girl was the result and he questioned how. 

“Adrien, you’ve been reading all day, either play with me, or I’ll catch the room on fire again.” She threatened. Adrien finally looked up, his green eyes narrowed before he waved his hand and a black dress covered the cat girl. 

“Tonight, you know you can’t go out in the day.” He told her, ignoring how she pressed against his side, her tongue stroking up his neck and around his ear. Adrien swallowed, it had been a year since the accident. Since losing his mother and performing a ritual banned by the elders. 

If his father found out, he would be a prisoner in his home and Marinette would be killed. 

“Stop worrying, I told you, magic can’t bring back the dead,” Marinette told him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Her tail flicked against his stomach, curling up and down in small circles. 

Adrien closed his book before drawing a deep breath and releasing it through his nose with a sigh. Marinette smiled in triumph, before he stood up, letting her fall back with a small yip. 

“I said tonight!” His angered bark made her ears fall flat to her head and her tail wilt as she nodded mutely. Adrien rarely got angry, he was sunshine and happiness. At least, that’s what his friends said when she was in her cat form. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered softly. Adrien closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment, before walking over to her. She widened her eyes when he gently tilted her chin up making her meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Mari, it’s just, it’s been one year and I’m still not any closer to getting Mom back.” He admitted. Marinette smiled as she leaned up to kiss his lips, purring softly against him. Adrien smiled, scratching under her chin before kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Tonight, I promise,” he whispered. Marinette smiled as she nuzzled against his cheek. 

“Can we ride across the sky?” she asked quietly, her purrs getting louder the more she rubbed against her master. Adrien nodded as he forced himself away from his cat demon. She allowed herself to return to the window sill, lounging in the fading sunlight as the sound of pages turning became a soft lullaby. 

Sleep for Marinette was always something of a nightmare. A realm where the ghouls of reality became demons. It was in this world she missed her master the most. To return home to this place, alone. 

She felt the pull of wakefulness take her, bringing her away from her home as she opened her eyes. Adrien smiled down at her. His green eyes bright and playful as she purred and let her tail curl around his arm. He wore his travel outfit, one meant for flying. 

“Ready kitty?” he asked helping Marinette to her feet as she closed her eyes, opening them a moment later as she took on her cat form, letting Adrien carry her to the outdoors, grabbing his broom from beside the door.

Marinette waited for Adrien to hold the broom and levitate them, before taking her spot between his legs as they floated into the night sky. The cool air was perfect, not too hot or too cold. The moon was full and bright. He scratched between her ears once they were high enough and away from prying eyes. Her curiosity grew when he landed in an open field. Was he about to try another summons? Did he know that doing so would make her go away? 

This was where they had first met, the summoning circle was still fresh on the earth. She leaped forward, sniffing around. 

“Don’t worry my lady, I remember your words,” he said as if reading her mind. Marinette allowed herself to become human again. Her naked form illuminated by the moonlight above.

“This is also the day we met,” she turned at his words, her eyes widening as her ears flickered. His hand was outstretched to her, a smile gracing his face as he waited for her to take his hand. Slowly, she placed her hand in his as he pulled her close against him. 

“Hold me tight,” he whispered and no sooner had she done as told before they began to lift into the sky. Music seemed to play on the wind, a slow light tune, one she knew from his piano playlist. Her purrs surrounded them as his fingers moved along her back. It wasn’t fair, he wore too much clothing. Her fingers pawed at his shirt, silently begging to be rid of it. Her own magic of destruction would have made this simple, but she didn’t dare hurt him. 

“Eager?” he whispered against her ear, teasing her more with the slow trace of his fingertips against her skin. Marinette released a small mewl as she cuddled closer against him. She was bare before him, helpless in his arms as he pressed his fingers against her skin as if she were the keys of a piano. 

He was her foundation as they floated in the air, her lifeline as she clung to him. Slowly, she undressed him, watching the fabrics of his clothes fall to the ground below like rain. Their mouth came together, tasting the other slowly as hands traced over cooled skin. She wanted more, he was willing to give more. One year they had been together, brought to one another through death. 

He shifted them, lying beneath her and floating on his back as she blinked widely. She was never a fan of heights, but cats always landed on all fours.

“Are you sure?” she asked, her tongue flicking over her plump red lips, eyes glowing a sparkling blue, illuminated by the dark night. The moon's light was the only light they had, 

She rested her hand on the hem of his pants, her eyes watching him in a silent beg to continue. Adrien smirked, waving his fingers as red binding tied her wrists together behind her back. 

“I’ll do the touching from here out,” he cooed into her neck before the feel of his tongue lapped at the soft tender skin. Magic held her in place as he glided down her body until his face was between her legs, his tongue continuing its exploration around her clean-shaven mound. She gasped before moaning as he found her clit, spreading her lower lips open to expose her wet center to the night air. Her face blushed red as she remembered they were in the sky, in sight of any who dared to look up at this moment. 

His mouth was warm, magic both supernatural and human at the same time, took over her. Her body was like milk to a cat, Adrien lapped at her as if a starved beast savoring his meal. 

His tongue fucked her pussy making her grind her hips into his face. Her moans seemed to echo as he kissed her clit before dragging his tongue over her flat stomach and over each perked nipple of her breast before kissing her lips. 

She watched him remove his pants to expose himself, his hard length erect and standing proud as the tip dripped, glistening in the moonlight with his precum. Her tongue flicked over her lips as she took her turn to lower herself along his toned body, her head even with his proud tip, before taking him in her mouth. She bobbed her head, sucking him as her blue eyes kept his green-eyed gaze. 

His fingers entwined in her raven hair, her cat ears flicking. She was a ghost in the night, her pale skin the color of the moon. It made their situation even more appealing to him. 

His moans made her tail curl against her side, her moist folds dripping between her legs. Long soft fingers played with his balls as she milked her master, allowing him to control the speed as he held her hair tight. Suddenly he forced her head away before she could reach her goal of making him cum. 

“Fuck me,” she begged in a whispered plea. Adrien smirked before turning her around and pushing his cock into her soaked pussy earning her lusted cry as she moved her hips as best she could against his thrusts. Flying in the sky changed gravity, and their slightest movements sent them flying. It took control, they were both losing to stay together.

Hours later, as they lay in the grass, Adrien glanced down at a sleeping Marinette. She was curled against him, purring in her sleep as he petted her head. Her naked body was still hot from their sex. She was a creature of the night, a demon he had summoned on accident, and tamed so easily. Maybe, just maybe, her being here was never an accident. Perhaps, she was meant to be his accidental summons. 


End file.
